elderscrollsfandomcom-20200222-history
The Helpless Army
The Helpless Army is part of the main quest in . Background Sheogorath has asked the Hero to be his champion and defend the Shivering Isles from Jyggalag and the onset of the Greymarch. A messenger arrives at the palace and reports that the Forces of Order have invaded Brellach or Pinnacle Rock, depending which quest path was chosen earlier. The Hero must help defend their stronghold. Walkthrough Note: This walkthrough was written if the Hero has chosen the path of Mania during the quest "Ritual of Accession." If Dementia was picked, this quest will involve traveling to Brellach to defend the Golden Saints against the traitor Lord Thadon. The dungeons are different, and the rewards are switched, but the quests are essentially the same. Sheogorath's Palace After telling a cheerful and pleased Sheogorath that one has successfully built him a new Gatekeeper, a Dark Seducer Messenger bursts into the room and says that the Forces of Order have attacked Pinnacle Rock, the Seducer's Stronghold. Sheogorath tells the Hero that this means the Forces of Order are attempting subterfuge and orders them to investigate. Then he says, stunningly, that he and Jyggalag are one and the same. That's why Sheogorath disappears every Greymarch—he turns into Jyggalag and destroys his own kingdom. Speak to the Messenger and she will say that the Seducers at Pinnacle Rock were overwhelmed and forced from their home. Their leader, Adeo, is waiting for them outside. Pinnacle Rock Travel to Pinnacle Rock and Adeo tells them that the former Duchess of Dementia and current traitor Lady Syl let the forces of Order into the Rock. Adeo also says that Dylora is imprisoned inside and can be found by "following the waters of the wellspring." Adeo graciously overlooks custom and tradition and allows them, the Duke of Mania, into the stronghold of the Demented. The crystals of Order will be growing throughout the ruin and they are accompanied by Priests and Knights of Order. A great deal of dead Seducers lay scattered about. Door switches are sometimes hard to find—for the northwestern-most door in the Halls of Reverence, the switch is up the stairs south of the door, on a pedestal next to the balcony. Dylora lies beyond that door, locked behind walls of silver crystals. She tells them to ring the chime on the opposite of the room—once that is done the crystals shatter and she is free. Dylora tells them that Syl organized the troops as if there were a great battle at the Sheogorath's Palace, and then attacked when the Seducers were outside and vulnerable. She says that Syl aims to sever the Seducer's link to the waters of Oblivion, the Wellspring of the Mazken. If that happens, the Seducers will perish and the realm will be lost. Head upstairs to the Halls of Devotion. As soon as they go through the door, someone plugs the Wellspring and all of the Seducers collapse and turn the color of granite. Proceed on and the next wall of crystals can be shattered by a chime to its right. Fight through the Halls to the Font of Rebirth, home of the Wellspring of the Mazken. The Wellspring has been covered in Order crystals. In order to break them, one must activate all four chimes, one in each corner of the rooms. When the crystals on the fountain has collapsed the Seducers reanimate and helps in eliminating the last of the Knights. Speak to the reanimated Dylora. She will teach the Hero the Greater Power Summon Dark Seducer and gives them Dark Seducer Armor and a Dark Seducer Helmet. She vows to hunt down Syl and deliver her to Sheogorath. This will end the current quest and begin the next, "Symbols of Office." Journal de:Die hilflose Armee fr:L'armée impuissante ru:Беспомощная армия Category:Shivering Isles: Main Quests